My Twisted Life
by Naosuegi
Summary: Emmalynn life is like a ivy vine, twists and turns that no one would expect. She is different then most people but when our two favorite teenagers show up at her school it may all make sense. Or is there more? UNEARTHLY BY CYNTHIA HAND! (sort of crossover)
1. I still remember the day

I still remember the day, the day my father disappeared. I was in second grade. I wasn't feeling good so I stayed home from school. I still remember my dad's smile, his laugh. He was a single father but one of the most happiest people I have met. We were playing cards, go fish, I was winning.

Then there was a knock on the door, my dad, still laughing, goes to open it. When he opens it all the color drains from his face. He looked like he was about to cry. A man stepped into the house, he was wearing a light brown suit and black dress shoes. His eye were so sad. I felt like there was no happiness or fun ever. I started to weep to myself.

I hear my dad and the man talking, but they were talking in a different language, not spanish or french, something I didn't recognize. The man looked at with those eyes full of sorrow and pain. He brought my father outside. I waited for my dad to return. 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15 minutes. He didn't come back.

I ran to the door and looked out. No Dad. The car was still there but he wasn't. I ran out the door. Screaming "Daddy! Daddy!" there was no answer. I started to cry, I sat there in the lawn crying. A hand came down on my shoulder. I turned my head, expecting to see my father. Instead, I saw my neighbor, Natalie. This only brought on more tears. She picked me up and brought me next door. She gave me hot chocolate, I told her the story in between sobs.

She picked me up and brought me to the police station. We sat in the lobby. She told me to sit in one of the seats, while she went over and talked to the women at the desk.

That is how I ended up at the orphanage. I am the oldest person here at 15. Some day, I hope I can find my father, and that horrible man, who took him.


	2. People say

People ask why I dyed my hair, it was so beautiful.

It reminds me of my father.

People ask why I cover my face in make-up, as if to hide its beauty.

It reminds me of my father

People ask why I don't paint or draw any more, I used to be so good at it.

It reminds me of my father.

As I run my hair brush through my cold, black hair. I think of my father. I think of how beautiful and loving he was. I think of the man who took him. I think of Natalie and that dreadful day. I get ready for school with tears in the corners of my eyes. This is how most days start.

Most kids at the orphanage know not to mess with me. I love kids, but they cause me so much sorrow and the reminder of pain.

I catch the bus and sit alone. I am an outcast. I have no friends. People call me emo sometimes they think I cut myself. I used to have friends, before my dad disappeared. I never knew my mother but thats OK with me. I am a freshman in high school.

I walk down the hall avoiding hellos and glances. I have ADHD and dyslexia but I still excel in all my classes. Suddenly, a girl, about my age, steps in front of me. She had light blond hair that fell into large princess curls. My deep indigo met her clouded grey ones. "Excuse me," she asked in a shrill voice.

"What do you want," I said (I know kind of rude but I was in a bad mood).

She seemed a little bit startled by my rudeness.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where the cafeteria is. I'm new here and I have dyslexia, so I can't read signs."

I tried to be a little bit nicer this time.

"Sure, I have dyslexia too," I gave her the directions.

"Thank you. I'm sure we'll be friends." She scuttled off to join her friend standing a couple feet away. He had a messy mop of black and piercing green blue eyes.

"_Yeah right," _I thought,"_friends_" I thought and kept walking to my locker.


	3. PERCABETH

I saw that girl a lot during the day. She was in every single of my classes, including my senior level french.

I walked in to my junior history class to find her and that mysterious boy sitting in the two seats next to me. I sat down in my seat next to them. They were whispering among themselves. I took out my sketch book and opened it up to the first page, where my father had signed it. He gave it to me 1 or 2 months before he disappeared it was the last gift I had ever gotten from him. I trace the words with my fingers. I flip through the book, looking at all my pictures. Most of them were dark and sad. Some of them were of my dad, some were of the man who took him, and some were of just sad things.

"Hello," a shrill voice said beside me.

I turned around and not surprised saw the girl with the blond hair looking at me,

"Hi."

"My name is Annabeth Chase and this is Percy Jackson," She motioned to the boy next to her but he was too distracted by this pen he had Annabeth hit him and he waved, "what yours?"

"Emmalynn."

"I saw you in my senior level french class. How long have you been taking french?"

"This is my second year." I know that seems amazing but things like that come naturally to me.

"Wow! Really!"

"Yeah," I mumbled as the teacher came in on motorize wheelchair.

"Good Morning Class! My name is Mr. Brunner and I will be your teacher for the next couple weeks. Your has decided to, um, take a leave of absence."

"_Oh great," _I thought, "_just another teacher I would have to explain my dyslexia, too."_

"Today, class, we'll be learning about Greek mythology. Can anyone tell me the 12 major olympians?"

Annabeth's went straight up.

"Yes, Annabeth."

"Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Athena, Are…." I wasn't listening.

"Emmalynn?" asked

I came back to earth.

"Yes, what did you say?"

" I asked you who the 3 major gods."

I thought for a second.

"Zeus rules the skies, Poseidon rules the ocean, and Hades rules the underworld."

"Very good." I didn't really pay attention the rest of class, but I did notice Percy was looking at me with an inquisitive look on his face.


	4. Gym Class

Next class was gym. Today was a special day, we were doing a triathlon race. There were about 10 to 15 kids racing, including Percy and Annabeth. Percy was wearing a bright orange shirt that exposed his brawny, tanned arms. Annabeth's arms were also tanned and muscular. Annabeth and Percy weren't the only new kids there. A couple people down there was two girls that looked about the same. I didn't have much time to think about that because the teacher was telling us to get ready.

" On your mark, get set…GO!"

I am one of the fastest people in our grade and I usually win these things. I was surprised at about 3 minutes into the running part Percy, Annabeth (**PERCABETH**), and the two other new girls at the end were running at almost the same speed as me. I have to say at this point, I got a little bit competitive. I sprinted with all my strength. I didn't even realize how fast I was going, until I got to the pool. I dove into the pool, I had reached about halfway before Percy caught up. He jumped in. I looked back once or twice, it didn't even look like he was coming up for air. I scrambled out of the pool with Percy on my heels. He didn't even look wet. I ran for the bike and petaled with all my might, I swear I smelt burning rubber. I crossed the finish line first. When Percy finally crossed the finish line, he stared at me wide eyed.

"What?" I looked at my clothes I didn't notice anything absurd.

"Did you realize how fast you were going on that bike?"

"No"

"Look at your tires"

I bent down to examine the tires. The rubber was slightly melted on the bottom. I stared back at Percy wide eyed.

Annabeth came gliding in, her face glistening with sweat. When she noticed our faces, she asked what was wrong.

Percy answered,

"Did you notice how fast she ran back there! Holy Hades!"

"_Holy Hades? That's a weird term." _I thought_._

Everybody started to trickle in and I got a couple mumbled "Good jobs"

After I had changed, Annabeth asked if I wanted to get ice cream with her and Percy (**PERCABETH**).

"Maybe some other time" I didn't really want to hang out with them. I didn't have any friends and they were a little bit strange. I only had met them today. So I packed up my things into my backpack and walked home.


	5. I get mugged

My dad used to take me out to ice cream. He always had chocolate Oreo and I would get mint chip. We always sat in the corner.

I stared at my ice cream, poking it with my spoon. Some how Annabeth dragged me to the store. My eyes were watered up.

"What's wrong" I looked at Annabeth, who had asked.

"Nothing. Just not in the mood for ice cream."

"Are you sure you alright you look like you are crying" This was Percy.

I wiped away my tears, "I'm alright. I think I will go home." I had a lump in my throat and a sickening feeling in my stomach. I threw out my ice cream, untouched.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." I look back both Annabeth and Percy (**PERCABETH**) have worried looks on their faces. I walk out the door wiping the fresh tears from off my face. I take a shaky breath in. Trying to compose myself. I was only about a quarter mile away from the orphanage when everything went wrong. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"What." I said turning around. I was surprised to see the other two new kids at the school.

"Hello, my name is Kelli," said one

"and I'm Tammi." finished the other.

"What do you want." This time I was trying to be rude.

"We're here to kill you, Emmalynn Quiciea (**pronounced quiz + ia**)." They both said together. In complete unison.

Now I was scared. No one, NO ONE knows my middle name, not the school, not the orphanage. Kelli and Tammi backed me into an ally way. I didn't know what they were some sort of psychopathic monster. I clenched my fists, ready to punch. Kelli scratched me with her massive on the arm causeing it to bleed, while Tammi hit me on the head with a metal pipe. My vision blurred and I colappsed. Then Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase (**PERCABETH**) show up. Percy is holding a long, bronze sword and Annabeth a dagger.

The last thing I heard was Percy saying, "Well Kelli we meet again." And then I blacked out.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Thanks for reading! :D**


	6. To a camp we go

When I came too and my vision came to, I was still in the ally way and Annabeth was rubbing this weird stuff on where Kelli had scratched me. I was going to pull away but Annabeth grabbed my wrist "If you move you'll only make it worse."

"What were those things?"

"Empusa." Annabeth said quite frankly while she started wrapping my arm.

"A what?"

"Flesh eating, blood drinking monsters."

I decided to leave that topic.

"How long was I out?"

"About 20 minutes."

Percy was a little farther up the ally way talking into this weird screen.

"Who is Percy talking to?"

"Oh, our activities director."

"What activities?"

"The activities at camp, Camp Half-Blood. It's for people like you and me."

I decided to not ask any more questions. My head had started to hurt. I twisted my face up in pain.

"Here drink this." She handed me a small flask of something looking like apple juice. I took a small sip. It tasted like my dad's homemade tomato soup, he always made when I was sick. He made it for me the day he disappeared.

I nearly spat it out. I had to force it down.

"Thanks…" I handed the flask back to her. I could feel tears starting to form.

"Are you sure? You didn't drink much." She had a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah, I alright."

Percy came over.

"You OK?" He asked me and I nodded then he turned to Annabeth and said, "We have to go to camp."

I was soon up and walking towards the orphanage. Annabeth and Percy (**Percabeth**) still didn't know I don't have any parents. When I stopped in front of the orphanage, they had confused expressions of their faces.

"Welcome to my humble abode." I said and I lead them in.

Annabeth talked to my care taker while Percy came up with me to my room. It was kind of an awkward silence as I gathered some of my stuff.

Eventually Percy breaks the silence, "So what happened to your parents?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled.

"Oh."

He glanced around the room and his eyes fell on a picture of me and my dad at disney land when I was in first grade.

"Is this you?" I nodded, "and is this your dad?" I nodded again.

"Well that gets rid of a few choices." He said to himself.


	7. More Monsters

**I am kind of ****experimenting ****with POVs so bear with me. If you like please tell me in a review.**

**Percy POV O.o**

I have to say Emmalynn seemed different, like I swear her eyes were purple the first time I saw her but now they were sea green like mine. She looks a lot like Thalia with her jet black hair, which I don't get. In the picture I saw her hair was a beautiful golden brown. I wouldn't know why she would dye it. Why hadn't she been claimed? I informed Annabeth later that her father was not a god, I also told her my thoughts.

"Yeah I was thinking that, too." Annabeth admitted.

**Emmalynn POV**

As I gathered the rest of my things, I thought of all the things that had happened to me that day. Everything from the triathlon to when Percy asked me about my picture. I blindly started pulling things out of my closet, I found an old, torn dog stuffed animal. This was mine. Given to me from my dad. This made me, actually, start crying. Tears streamed down my face. Percy hadn't noticed. Annabeth walked in,

"Are you ready?" I turned around and she saw the tears on my face.

"Oh my gods! Are you OK?"

"Yeah" I wiped the tears with my shirt.

**Annabeth POV**

Emmalynn seemed troubled. She seemed to always have tears in her eyes. When Percy said he saw the picture, I was confused her father was not a god, but she had unbelievable speed, faster the Hermes cabin. Also before I treated her arm, I swear it was healing by itself.

We caught a cab to head up to camp.

"Where is the camp?" asked Emmalynn, who had recovered from her little crying spell.

"Long island." I said very quickly. The rest of the ride was silent, you could've heard a pin drop.

The cab let us off a little more then a quarter mile from camp. With my dagger in its we started the trek. As we got closer to camp I could see Percy getting a little uneasy. There was a rustle in the bushes to my left. Percy drew his sword.

"Monsters." I whispered under my breath. That was the only thing it could be. I could see Thalia's tree in the distance. There was a hiss behind me and I turned around to see not 1 but 3 heads. One of a lion, one of a goat, and one of a snake. I knew only to do one thing.

"CHIMERA!" I screamed and drew my knife. I took a quick look at Emmalynn, she looked petrified with fear. The chimera was staring right at her. It was ignoring Percy and I (**PERCABETH**), which was surprising scence Percy was a child of the big three.

**Emmalynn POV**

When that monster, which I now know was a chimera, came out of the forest, I didn't know what to do. I just stood there staring at it. It stared right back at me. It felt like it was staring beyond my eyes, right into my soul. A little voice inside my head was saying, "run." And I ran.


	8. The Chimera Eats Some Dust

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm not very good at writing long ones.**

**Annabeth POV**

I saw a blur of Emmalynn whizz off. I didn't have time think about how fast she was going, I was fighting a freakin' chimera! Travis and Conner Stoll were standing guard and came jogging over when they heard me scream. Together Travis, Conner, Percy, and I (**PERCABETH**) fought the chimera. Circling around the monster we closed in. After a couple sword slashes, dagger stabs, and arrows the chimera dissolved into gold dust. We all trekked off to go find Emmalynn. I walked about 100ft before I saw her. She staggering back towards camp holding onto trees as she went. I ran up to her. "Oh my gods, Emmalynn, are you ok?" She looked at me, her face pale and her eyes tired. "I think I need sleep." and she passed out and fell into my arms.

**Percy POV**

I saw Annabeth, holding Emmalynn in her arms, walking my way. "What happened?" Annabeth explained. "Isn't this situation all too familiar." I took her from Annabeth and I noticed that her sneakers when extremely hot and melting. Now this was strange. I have never seen even the sons and daughters of Nike run that fast. After we drop off Emmalynn at the big house, we visit Chiron. "Chiron, we have to talk you about the new girl." I said as Annabeth and I walked into his office. "Yes? What about her?" We explain to Chiron our suspicions. "Well we had plenty of special circumstances," he eyed me,"if she is something special we'll soon find out."

**I kind of lost some inspiration because track started unfortuately. :(**

**This is me yesterday running 10 small hills :P**

**then this is me running another to hills O.o**

**Then this is me running 400 meter x.x**

**Today this is me running like 7 BIG hills x.x**

**AND then doing p90x workouts MEH!**


	9. Welcome to Camp Half-blood!

**Emmalynn POV**

I remember running so fast, faster then I had ever run before. When I finally stopped running I was extremely tired. I started to walk unsteadily back the way I came. I could hardly keep my balance. "Oh my gods, Emmalynn, are you ok? I looked up to see Annabeth. "I think I need some sleep." I said and blacked out. This was the second time today! I have to really avoid this. I had the strangest dream while I slept. I was about 7 or 8 again and I was running through a shopping mall yelling, "Daddy, Daddy!" I tripped and looked straight ahead to see a pair of black dress shoes "_uh,oh._" I thought too myself and the last thing I remember seeing was the painful face of the man who took my father. I jolted up right. I took a moment to become aware of my surroundings. I was in a large room, fitted with about 12 hospital beds. "Well that was sudden." said a hispanic boy standing by the door. He was tanned and muscular like Annabeth and Percy (**PERCABETH**). "Welcome to Camp Half-blood! I'm Leo." He stuck out his hand and I shook it, his hands rough and sweaty, they were also kind of warm for some reason. "I'm Emmalynn."

"Oh I know Percy told me." He said with a smile. " I should probably go get him and Annie, for they will wanna know your awake." He ran out the door and I pulled on my shoes. The bottoms had all melted off, but I still wore them. I got up for the bed I was in and walked outside. It was beautiful. I was on top of a hill surrounded with a tall pine tree forest and in the distance I could see a lake. The air was clean and fresh, much better then the air in NYC, it also smelt faintly of strawberries. I sat in a rocking chair on the porch facing the direction of the lake, admiring its beauty. Then Percy and Annabeth (**PERCABETH**) ran up. "Well good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Percy said, then Annabeth hit him. "Welcome to Camp Half-blood!" She said with a smile. "Thanks." I said quietly. "Why am I here?" At this she sighed. "Well you know the greek gods?" I nodded. "They exist and your mother was one." "Wow, way to lay it on flat." Percy said while staring at his weird pen and endured another hit from Annabeth. "I don't understand. Those are just myths and my mother is dead." Percy looked at me "but they are true. If you are immortal, people will eventually forget about you and think you are not real either." That made sense but was still hard to believe, the Greek gods were real? And my mother was one of them?

**So what did you think? I was having trouble ending this chapter so thats why it has kind of a weird ending. **

**Thank you to everyone who has read to this far, I have great plans for ahead (insert evil laugh)**

**P.S. If you were confused about POVs in the last chapter, I noticed a couple hours after I posted it that I forgot to put in the POV titles, so might want to go read it again.**


	10. The Grand Tour

**I just realised I am sposto to do these disclaimer thingys so TADA:**

**You I don't own most of these character they belong to Rick Riordan.**

"Percy why don't you give Emmalynn a tour of the camp?" Annabeth said with a smirk. "ugh, why don't you do it?" Annabeth glared at him. "Fine. Come on." First he showed me the training area, archery range, climbing wall, and the fire pit. Then we got to the cabins. "These are the cabins." He explained that there was one for each Olympian, a couple for the minor gods, and one for Hades." We walked towards one of the cabins, it looked like a . "This my cabin, Poseidon." So he was a son of Poseidon. "That one over there," he pointed to a cabin across the way. "That one is Annabeth, the Athena cabin." He showed me each of the cabins one by one. Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite etc, etc, etc (**king and I reference, eh?)**. "Which one am I in?" "We don't know yet because you haven't been claimed. The only thing now we can do now is to try to figure it our for ourselves." I started walk back to the building we started at and motioned me to follow. "Hello Emmalynn." a voice said behind me I turned around to see an about 7ft tall man, well a man from the chest up, the rest was that of a horse. "You're… You're a… centaur." "Yes, I am the activities director and teacher here at Camp Half-Blood call me Chiron. Percy go back to your class," Percy nodded and ran off, "Emmalynn you will be trying most all the activities, starting with archery. Now go along." I ran off to the archery range. I was pretty good at it. I hit bulls-eyes almost every time. For my first time picking up a bow, the Apollo kids were impressed. It was like this at most activities. I actually beat the satyr, that was teaching the class, up the climbing wall. I left the nymphs and the children of Nike in the dust at foot racing. Percy and Annabeth(**PERCABETH**) were the instructors at swords fighting. "Okay, everybody, today we are going to work on basic offense and defense." I was handed a bronze sword and pushed off into the group. "Grab a partner and do very simple jabs. Oh, and try to avoid actually stabbing anybody. Okay begin." I looked around for a partner, "Hello." I turned around to see a girl, she looked native with naturally tan skin and dark hair. "My name is Piper." "Hi my name is Emmalynn." "Do you have a partner?" I shook my head. "Well then be mine." Piper told me what to do and we took turns jabbing and poking. After about 10 minutes she said, "I'm getting bored of this. Do you want to have a duel?" I agreed, uncertainly, this was my first time even holding a sword. I lowered my center of gravity, and got into a natural stance. We walked towards each other swords at ready. She stabbed first, my instincts took over. I dodged, jabbed clanging against her sword. Then the tip of my sword met the butt of hers. Sending her sword into the air.

**You like? Yay, nay? **

**I have good and bad news**

**Bad news (for you, not me)**

**I am going on vacation next week (leaving on Wednesday, coming back on the 20th, methinks) **

**so for my loyal readers (thanks guys!) I won't be able to post any new chapters :(**

**I will be on like a two or three day car trip each way so I will write in the car and then when I get back post like 6 chapters**

**Good chapters:**

**I don't have school tomorrow so I will try to post like 3 chapters as long i don't get bored**

**(i get ADDish sometimes)**

**:) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D :) :D **


	11. Fighting Lessons

**Dis is da chIpter (make the i say its name)**

Piper looked at me with disbelief. I've been getting a lot of these looks lately.

"How did you do that?"

"What?" I didn't do anything, strange my instincts took over and I just followed them.

"How did you disarm me? There are only a couple of people at this camp that can do that!"

"I have never touched a sword in my life, it just came naturally."

"Come with me." She took me by the wrist and lead me up to Percy.

"Percy!" He turned around from the group he was giving pointers to.

"oh, hi Piper. How'd you maim this time?"

"Emmalynn, just did a disarming move on me." Percy seemed really surprised.

"Like this Emmalynn?" Piper gave him a look like 'is there any other?'

"Fine, come Emmalynn. Duel me." Percy ushered me to a clearing. I took the same position and got my sword ready. Percy started to goad (**shout out to my english teacher, this was one of our vocab words**) me with his sword, farther and farther back. I fought back stronger then with Piper. I swung and avoided his blade. Soon a small crowd of the other students had gathered. Percy and I did some good, hard dueling for about 10 minutes straight.

Then there was the sound of a sword falling on the dirt. Percy's hands empty he tried to make a dive for his sword, but I was too fast. I slid along the dirt and picked up his sword. Both swords in my hands, Percy was defenseless he stumbled to feet. Percy conjured up some water from the lake, drenching me, in the process somehow getting his sword back. By this time more then just the students from the class had joined the crowd. Percy conjured up some water from the lake, drenching me, in the process somehow getting his sword back. We fought until the sweat did not just glisten on our foreheads, it came down in droplets. The there was another dropping of a sword this time mine. Percy had me cornered, I didn't know what to do, I summoned every ounce of power I had left to try to get back my sword. Then suddenly, the world seemed to slow down for a couple seconds then turned back to normal. I looked around and saw horrified looks on peoples' faces. Nobody spoke. I didn't understand what was going on.

Then Piper spoke, "um, Emmalynn, your hair, uh, it is kind of glowing." I took a strand of hair form my pony tail. It was glowing. I was mortified, why was it glowing? Annabeth took a step forward from the crowd. She grabbed my shoulder pushing me through the crowd, "We need to go see Chiron, now."

**Pwease review!**


	12. MrD

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while :D**

**Emmalynn POV**

Annabeth opened the door the Mr.D office (where Chiron was) and opened the door. Inside was Chiron sitting in his wheelchair and another man, who had wine red eyes and was wearing a tacky hawaiian shirt, were playing cards.

"Sorry to interrupt your game-" The man in the hawaiian shirt cut in,

"What do you want?" He said, clearly annoyed.

"Well look at her hair." She pushed me forward. My hair was still glowing, but not as bright. Chiron looked at me or the first time since we walked in. He looked at my glowing hair, surprised. Annabeth looked at him,

"Is this some creative way of claiming?"

"No, I don't think so." My hair began to dim,

"Annabeth, bring Emmalynn back to her lesson. Mr.D and I need to have a little discussion."

After that Annabeth and I walked out Chiron closed the door behind us. I felt different, well other than being completely and utterly mortified, I felt strong more vibrant. Also I looked, different my hair that was formally black, was now it's natural golden brown like all the hair dye had been zapped out of it. Same with my make-up, all of my make-up was gone to reveal my lush eyelashes and naturally rosy lips and cheeks.

I acquired a lot of stares.

**Piper POV**

When Emmalynn's hair started to glow I half expected to see an owl above her head. She was most likely a daughter of Athena . She had dark grey eyes, she did have black hair but it was obviously dyed she also amazing with sword. I looked up above her head, there was no owl nor was there any other symbol, her hair was just glowing. Nobody was going to tell her, everybody was just staring, so I said something.

"um, Emmalynn, your hair, uh, it is kind of glowing."

Annabeth then grabbed her and took her to Chiron, most people, still stunned stared at Emmalynn as Annabeth guided her away from the group.

Percy rounded us back up, "Well come on people get back to what you were doing." He was breathing deeply and sweat had started to stain his shirt, I couldn't tell what her was thinking about . The class was almost over by that time. We had close to 10 minutes, most people didn't want to practice anymore. We soon rotated to canoeing. Emmalynn slipped into back of the group. Most people stepped away from her like she had some contagious disease. I walked over to her I noticed she had changed, her hair was no longer black. It was a beautiful golden brown. Her face, other then the tears that dotted the corners of her eyes, was bright and full of luster.

"You OK?" I asked once I got over to her.

"Yes." She said so quietly it was almost a whisper not even looking me in the eye.

Everybody got into their canoes and I started to paddle off. I looked behind me and saw Emmalynn drifting off by her self. I turned back and started to paddle off towards Leah, another girl from Aphrodite. I started to draw near her group when I heard gasps. I turned around to see light and a symbol floating in the distance.

Emmalynn was being claimed.

**Cliff hanger! Oh, you guys must love me!**

**I will try to updated ASAP**


	13. Revelations

**¡Hola mi amigos! **

**(****_Hello my friends_****)**

**¿Que tal?**

**(****_Whats up?_****)**

**Now enough of spanish! Callo ahora (I shut up now). **

**Emmalynn POV**

Canoeing gave me peace of mind. I drifted away from everyone else. I looked at my reflection in the water. My eyes had turned a vibrant hazel. My hair brought a new wave of sadness and I turned away from the water. I looked ahead until I felt the sneakers disappearing off my feet. I looked at them wide eyed as they turned into a pair of gorgeous white stilettos. I didn't know what to think. My hair magically fell out of the pony tail I had it in and lay on my shoulders. My sweatshirt and jeans turned into a beautiful creme gown. What was I, Cinderella? I look around at other people to see them staring above my head. I looked up to see something, a light floating above my head.

**Piper POV**

I paddled my canoe over to Emmalynn along with some of the other head counselors. A child of Aphrodite. My half sister. It doesn't really make sense. The children of Aphrodite aren't really known for great swordsmanship and Emmalynn was almost as good as Percy. I saw her looking at the Aphrodite's blessing clothes, horrified. She obviously didn't wear dresses that often. I felt bad for her. So much to take in for one day. My thoughts were interrupted by one of the other counselors saying, "All hail Emmalynn, daughter of Aphrodite."

**Emmalynn POV**

Child of Aphrodite. My mother is Aphrodite the god. And I am half-god. All the people around me are part god. The gods are real. Monsters are real. There is an Underworld and Mt. Olympus (**are those capitalized?**)

I also have 6 half sisters (**Yeah there are no boys**). They keep giving me all this crap about how the dress matches my silky blue eyes perfectly and how it made me look like an angel and blah, blah, blah. Being me, I just ignored them and just dropped my backpack on my now claimed bunk. Before I knew it I was at dinner sitting next to Piper at the Aphrodite cabin's table.

Half way through dinner. I heard the two Demeter twins were talking about me. They were saying some stuff that I would not like to repeat. They were talking in their native language, Korean. They kept talking for about 3 minutes until I couldn't stand it any longer. I turned around and told them,

"I can understand you, you know!" In Korean without even thinking. They looked at me with surprised looks on their faces. I turned back towards my food.

"You speak Korean?" This was Piper.

"Well, I guess so," I replied, "I have never really spoken it before…"

"You mean you have never spoken or learned a word of korean before this?"

"Yeah. I guess it just comes naturally." These days a lot weird things have been coming naturally to me.

**I'm BACK! YAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY**

**You like! I have like 3 or 4 chapters in my journal that I have to copy on to my laptop.**

**Naosuegi OooooUuuuTtt!...!**


	14. Demi-god dream

After the dinner and a fun time at the campfire, roasting marshmallows and singing songs, we went back to our cabins. I was very tired and hoped to get a good, peaceful night's sleep. Of course that didn't happen, here's why: I had a dream about a girl she had to be no more then 14 and had short locks of dirty blond hair tucked under a wool winter hat. It looked cold probably early December, though she was only wearing a grey sweatshirt and thin black gloves. She was on a bike, pedaling along a beach side road. She riding very fast. Constantly looking over her shoulder, like she was running from something. Suddenly she turned off on to a deserted dirt road, full of potholes. She got about have way down the street and stopped. She turned around to face whatever was chasing her. She then said something in a strange language that I distantly recognize. I still understood and the last thing I heard was,

"Come and get me."

It was only about 2 in the morning, but I couldn't fall back asleep. I toss and turned thinking about that girl. What was she running from? Was she a demi-god like me? Or was she just a regular girl? Was she even real? This was how the rest of my night went. When I finally fell back asleep, I was only woken up a short time later by Piper for breakfast, which I was half-asleep through.

"What's up with you today?" This was Annabeth. We had the same training after breakfast.

"Last night I had a dream that kept me up like the whole night."

"Oh a demi-god dream."

"A what?"

"We get them all the time. It is like seeing what is going on somewhere else."

"I kind of felt like something that is going to happen not something that is going on."

"Tell me about it." I told her about the girl in the grey sweatshirt and the winter hat. "She may be a half-blood running from a monster. We don't know though we can't help her if we don't even know where in the world she is."

I understood that but I couldn't help thinking about her all day.

**Hi sorry for the short chapter. **

**Please check out my friends story. Her name is chickenhugger (makes hearts with hands. LOVE YA!) be prepared to get slapped in the face with big words and good grammar**


	15. I get very well acquainted with a bush

**Hi guys! Sorry for this short chapter I felt like this chapter needed a cliffhanger.**

**NOW READ ON!**

The rest of the day went by very quickly. Before I knew it I was at dinner still dreaming about the girl. I heard Chiron clear his through and everybody looked up.

"As many of you know tonight is capture the flag," there were some cheers, but everybody quieted down again when Chiron started to talk again, "You should know the teams but just to clarify: Blue team lead by Poseidon and Athena Cabins is…" He listed off a few names that consisted mainly of Apollo and Hermes cabins. "Red team lead by Ares cabin is everyone else. Now go! You have a half-hour" Well this stinks I'm going against Annabeth and Percy (**PERCABETH**). I ran after Piper

"What's going on?" I asked. She briefed me on the game.

"So like with real swords?!" I couldn't believe that they wanted us to fight each other with real, might I add sharp, swords But Piper just nodded like it was perfectly normal.

She helped me suit up and we head to the forest. We all listened to Chiron as he sent us off,

"Remember to refrain from maiming and/or killing. The flag, as you should know, must be in plain sight. Now off you go."

I jogged beside Piper as we head into the forest.

"Aphrodite Cabin isn't exactly know for being good at offense …" She paused, "Or defense so we let Ares take care of that and we go on lookout." We separated and I was left alone. I didn't really know what to do. Then the conch blew marking the beginning of the game.

_"Ok lookout," _I thought, "_Get to a high place"_ I found the highest tree close by me and started to climb. I kind of grew up climbing trees so it was easy. I came up to a high branch and looked out. The cool wind felt good and I could see the lake. I got kind of distracted and didn't notice the bronze coming right at me. It came into my shoulder with such force that it knocked off the branch and I fell, hitting branches along the way. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the bush I was about to fall into

**Next chapter is going to have some unearthly stuff so you better have done your homework and read it **

**JK**

**NEWS: **

**So My friend (Chickenhugger) and I are think of doing a crossover of Percy Jackson and Harry Potter together.**

**I also am thinking of a sequal (ooohhhh... a sequal) of crossover of Percy Jackson and Harry Potter!**

**Just some stuff to think about :)**

**NAOSUEGI IS NOW SIGNING OFF**

**IF YOU SNEEZED WHILE READING THIS STORY BLESS YOU (haha Tobuscus)**

**BOOP!**


	16. Lessons

**Here are some cookies for my reviewers!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::) **

**and here you are, starbrc, my chapter ASAP**

A light. That was all I saw. A light.

I was in like a grey, barren wasteland of nothing. All I saw was a light.

The light was coming closer and closer.

I was scared. The light just kept approaching. I wanted to run away, but my feet were glued to the spot. I was frustrated and tears started to stream down my face. The light came was nearly on me and I was petrified.

Then it came I closed my eyes and braced myself.

"Hello, Emmalynn." I opened my eyes and looked up to see a man. He had a bright smile on his face; he looked like my dad.

"Dad?" His smile became a little less bright.

"No Grandfather." This man was my grandfather. MY grandfather.

"I am here to tell you something Emmalynn." His face became very serious. "Do you want to know why you can speak any language or run as fast as you can?" I nodded my head.

"Emmalynn…" He paused like he was looking for the right words, "you are what we call angel bloods"

**ARRRRRRGGGGGGGG I CAN'T THINK BLARG WRITER'S BLOCK OMG CAN'T TYPE !**

"Angel bloods?" I was kind of knew what was coming but I still asked.

"Yes, angel bloods are… Wait why I don't I show you," At that he called out his wings. Yes I said his wings. HIS FREAKIN' WINGS! He then whispered something then I heard a whoosh behind me and felt the cold air blow against my now semi-bare back. I gulped. I knew what he did. I turned my head to see my wings… I turned back to him with a horrified expression.

"Emmalynn I believe you know what this means." He said with an expecting look and he was right.

"You are saying I'm part angel?" This was even stranger then being a demigod.

"Yes, one forth to be exact."

"And, that makes you an angel."

"Yes." I am talking to an angel. Angels, demigods, what next wizards (**if only she knew**).

"Wait, so if there are the greek gods, how can there be God too?"

"Well there are roman gods, too. So why can't God be real." He had a point.

"Come on fly with me." I frightfully extended my wings and flapped them once or twice before going after him. That evening still in the grey, barren wasteland my grandfather taught me about angel bloods and their abilities such as healing. So no getting sick for this girl. He also taught me about my purpose. My purpose is a task I have to complete sense I am an angel blood. Usually they come in dream form. Interesting. He also informed me on the language of the angels, Angelic. He taught me how to summon my wings and we flew for what felt like hours. Finally I got up the courage to ask him a question,

"So what's my purpose?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell your that, Emmalynn."

"But you do know what it is?"

"Yes."

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"You have too find that out for yourself."

I was angry, I was tired and I got a little bit out of control but before I could do anything my grandfather said,

"Now Emmalynn leave you. Have courage, for you will need it." And then he's gone and I'm in a bush.

I bolted up and pulled that stinking arrow out of my back. It hurt, a lot. I trudge back over to the cabins. A dryad stops me along the way I scream at her in angelic,

"I just want to be left alone OK!"

I got to my cabin and lay down in my bed, trying to take in all this information. I fell asleep with a headache.

**Hi guys I had some issues writing this chapter as you can see by the note in the middle.**

**BYE!**


	17. More Training!

**Hi guys sorry for not updating sooner. I have had so much going on and major writers block.**

I became kind of anti-social in the next week or so. But would you want t hang out with your friends if you just found out you were an angel? Anyway, I kept having those dreams about that girl. I figured that was my purpose and I paid more attention to them. I noticed that in the distance there is a large lighthouse. Also I come to the conclusion she is speaking angelic.

I have been practicing something my grandfather told me about called Glory, it's when your hair starts to glow, like when I was fight Percy. I have found a great cove to practice in. It is right along the long island sound, not far from camp.

I didn't tell anyone, not a soul. I kept it to myself. This is how my night schedule went, I would wait until everyone in my cabin was asleep then I would go to train. I would come back and dream about the girl. Wake up. Think about it for a while. Try to fall back asleep, usually failing. Nobody knew until today. I was trudging over to breakfast when I was intercepted by Chiron.

"Good Morning, Emmalynn." He said cheerily.

"Morning." I mumbled.

"I would like to see you after breakfast please"

"Sure."

As I was walking away I saw two girls looking at me. One had long dark red hair and dark green eyes. Her hair was pin-straight and came down to her hips, the other had piercing blue eyes and bright blonde hair.  
I had my breakfast inhaled before anyone else.

"You're done with your breakfast already?" Piper asked. I felt kind of bad she was my first good friend at camp and I hadn't talked to her in close to a week.

"I'm meeting Chiron after breakfast and I just I'm just excited."

"Oh."

After breakfast I scurried over to Chiron's office right after breakfast and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I opened the door and I found three sets of eyes on me, one brown, one dark green, and one a piercing blue.

**Please review! I will update ASAP but between homework and track it may take a while. I'll try to post over the weekend.**

**BYE FOR NOW!**


	18. Stuff Happens

**Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to get it out of **

"Sit." Chiron motioned to a chair adjacent to the two girls.

"Why, exactly, am I here?" I just had to ask.

"Annie why don't you take care of that."

Annie then whispered something, I didn't notice what she said until too late. I heard a whoosh of wind behind me and out came my wings. I knew all the color had drained from my face and I felt like I was going to lose my breakfast. Then the blonde girl came up,

"It's alright. Look." and she called out her wings.

"You're an angel blood?" I stammered.

"And I am too." and the other girl, Annie, called out her wings. They could see I was flustering and Annie spoke up.

"My name is Annie, daughter of Hecate and ¼ angel." The blonde girl took the hint and introduced herself,

"My name is Marlow, daughter of Apollo and also ¼ angel." I replied.

"I'm Emmalynn, daughter of Aphrodite and ¼ angel."

"Yes, we know." said Annie added. (**UPCOMING DETAILS ARE MINE, NOT ACTUALLY A DETAIL IN THE STORY**)

"How?" I hadn't told anyone how could they know.

"Annie here, being an angel-blood, is gifted with a power. Her's is telepathy." This was Chiron.

"So you know a few things about angel-bloods?" I asked him surprised.

"Yes, I have suspected you were one the day you obtained glory. Then when Marlow and Annie showed up my suspicions were confirmed. Now go off to your first training, now beware, people may be suspicious but don't reveal your true identity just yet.

I hung out with Marlow and Annie for the rest of the day. It was a little bit awkward at first, but we soon warmed up to each other. We came to the conclusion that my "gift" was speed. Like extreme speed. I pestered Marlow about her's but she kept saying,

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Always with a smirk.

"So if you do you just go around and read everybody's mind?" I asked Annie.

"No I usually like to give people their privacy, but it is a very good fighting technique. Knowing what your enemy will do before they do it."

We talked about angel-bloods for a lot of the afternoon. I found out that Annie and Marlow have been friends for a very long time, they practically grew up together. While we chatted people gave us a few suspicious glances, they were soon a victim of Annie's killer death glare. She was like say 'Yeah, keep walking.'

**Hola.**

**I keep thinking about the end of my story and with one of the character I'm like to kill? or not to kill? WHAT DO U THINK?**

**1 question/sneak peak**

**Do prophecies have to rhyme?**

**OH MI GOD! 31 FREKIN' DAYS OF SCHOOL LEFT! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

**-N**


	19. Mysterious Happenings

**Welcome to chapter 19! **

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update I've been busy. Meh.**

**Enjoy and please leave a review!**

O.O **Piper POV**

Emmalynn has been acting very strange the past week of two first she almost completely ignored me. And now she is hanging out with two new girls. Really sense when was Emmalynn friends with them? This wasn't just me that was noticing this change. I saw at least 5 other people looking at them bewildered.

**I don't know what to write, sad face….**

One day I found Percy alone in the stables and I asked him,

"Hey have you noticed Emmalynn has now become like best friends with those two new girls?"

"Yeah I saw that. And might I say those girls are awfully strange. I had them for sword training. That one, with the dark hair, was very good. Like she knew what her opponent was doing before they did it! They both seemed to be holding back, like they were more skilled then they were showing." I looked at him surprised.

"What?!" He seemed confused.

"Oh I was just surprised that you noticed that. I'm glad you finally clear seaweed from your head." And I scurried off. I looked back to see Percy with a classic Percy lopsided grin on his face.

I was going to get to the bottom of this. I saw Emmalynn and the two new girls had many similarities. Such as sword fighting.

**Emmalynn POV**

So I have started this journal. Marlow, who has already had her purpose told me too. She told me to keep track of any new information from my dream. I wrote down:

Dirty blonde hair

Probably 13 or 14

Beach

Lighthouse

Cold, like November

Speaks angelic, most likely an angel-blood

Then I closed my notebook and put it under my mattress. The things that have happened to me in the past month are just crazy. (**If I was talking there would be a "like" here**) Seriously, one the Greek gods are real and I am the daughter of one also my father is the son of an angel. I stared at the grain of the wood ceiling. I traced the lines with my eyes, deep in thought. Normal, is such a strange word. What truly is normal. Normal is not knowing, not knowing who you truly are. If you never know who, or in my case what, you are if you're 'normal'. Being normal is like a foggy window. All you need is a little work to find who you really are (**I know I just got my poetry on. Like a boss.**) These thoughts were soon disrupted by a multitude of campers yelling 'DINNER!'

I turned and jumped off my bed all in one motion and hurried over to the mess hall. And after sacrificing to the gods, dug in to my food. Then I got a idea, I met eye contact with Annie and gave her my best "please read my mind" look. All I thought was, "train with me after lights out" over and over. Then I imagined the route to the cave where I practice. She gave me a quick nod and went back to her food, as did I. Next thing I knew I was rolling out of bed after all my half-siblings went to bed.

**So how did you like it? These next couple chapters may be lacking action until we meet a new character.** **Yay!**

**I had two "I think I am a little bit obsessed with Percy Jackson" moments:**

**1. I was watching the show, the voice (luv that show). And I caught myself think "Hey Adam Levine (Fav singer, luv Maroon 5) could be demigod (son of Apollo) he has ADHD" hehe**

**2. I was at a party (YEAH PAR-TAY) and me and my brother were getting dessert I asked him what something was and he said ambrosia and I gave him a look and he was like "yeah like the food of the gods." I think I got that just because of the name, it was pretty good.**

**Thanks for all you that review!**

**Espeshuly (I know i spelt in wrong, its an inside joke), Starbrc, PinkAddict, and ChickenHugger **

**MAY THE POWER/FORCE OF THE DUHU BE WITH YOU!**


	20. The Purpose is Palable

**Short Chapter I know... Next chapter should be longer**

**Chapter 20 WOOHOO!**

**Do you really think I own most of this stuff?**

Training become more fun when I started doing it with Marlow and Annie. I was laughing and smiling more then I have in the past years. We would practice hard almost every night. Tonight was like any other I was calling glory with Marlow when I was hit with a vision. The same girl, same road, same place except there was one difference. I could make out words. There were two words that kept appearing over and over Kroy (**like Troy but with a "k"** **and *cough, cough* chickenhugger you should see a reference**) and Maine. That was where she was. In that moment of realization I came back to the world I knew and loved.

"Emmalynn are you OK?" A blurry hand waving in front of my face came into focus.

I breathed in sharply then said,

"I know where my purpose is." Marlow's eyes bugged out a little bit but, Annie was better at hiding her emotions and said calmly,

"Well I guess we are due for a visit to Chiron."

The next morning I sat slumped in one of the chairs in Chiron's office. I was extremely tired, after training I didn't get much sleep. Now looking at Annie and Marlow I don't think they did either. Chiron sat in front of us in his hands folded on the desk.

"We need a quest." Annie said. Chiron didn't answer just raised an eyebrow.

"To Maine." I added. He seemed to thin about for a moment.

"I am guessing this is angel related?" I nodded, "Well in order to issue a quest we must have a council. People will be suspicious on the purpose of this quest." I cringed on the word purpose because the purpose was my purpose.

Once every cabin's head councilor was there and sitting at the ping pong table. I was worried. Annie, Marlow, and I were sitting in the back of the room out of the way, I hope nobody really noticed us. Chiron came is and the side conversations that were happening ceased. He looked at everyone around the table. Percy, Annabeth, Piper. He met my eyes for a moment then kept moving.

"So lets begin." He started. I remember collapsing.

**DUH DUH DUUUH!**

**Please review I'm really close to getting 35 reviews :)**

**So I was wondering if anybody has read the book ****The Diviners**** I got it out of the library and am going to start reading it soon so Yay? or Nay?**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
